Good Bye My Love
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Minnie menyukai seorang lelaki yang bernama Minho yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak di taman kanak – kanak. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Minho karena dia merasa takut kalau nanti Minho menolaknya. Siang itu Minho datang ke kelasnya dan menceritakan kalau Minho sudah memiliki seorang gadis sebagai pacarnya. apakah tanggapan minnie? check it out,,#sumgal...


Author :

Lee Chaemin

Cast : temukan sendiri ajaa nee...

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**_

**~GOOD BYE MY LOVE~**

"Minnie ! sakit !" suara leleki itu menggema diseluruh koridor kelas.

Aku yang kaget karena tanpa sadar sudah menginjak kaki seseorang langsung merespon dengan satu kata, "Maaf Minho !"

Choi minho – lelaki itu – adalah temanku. Tepatnya, aku mengenalnya sejak taman kanak - kanak. Dia sangat tampan dengan tubuh jangkung, kulit putih dan mata cokelat beningnya. Aku maklum kalau memang sejak taman kanak – kanak, teman – teman banyak berkata, "Ahh, aku menyukainya"

Kami tidak terlalu akrab saat TK, dan kami pun tidak sesekolah dasar. Namun entah ini namanya takdir atau apa, saat kami kelas 2 SD Choi Minho menempati rumah barunya beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalku. Mulai dari saat itulah aku 'tidak nyaman' saat berada di dekatnya. Bukan karena dia mengangguku, tapi lebih tepatnya karena hal itu selalu membuatku sibuk menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah dan debaran jantungku yang tak karuan. Hebatnya, aku berhasil menyembunyikan hal itu sampai kami beranjak kelas 3 SMA. Namun sepertinya, aku tak sepintar dulu, hampir saja aku ketahuan olehnya jika aku sedang melonjak kegirangan karena ternyata dia masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku.

"Minnie.. ayo… temani aku makan di kantin" kata – kata manis itu memaksa masuk ke telingaku dan dalam sekejap mengalihkan semua perhatianku kepadanya.

"tidak bisa Minho, PR biologi ku belum selesai."

"apa kau suka melihat teman baikmu ini kelaparan hah? Tolanglah.."

Oke, aku akui akau selalu kalah dengan perlakuannya. Cara dia bersikap dan meminta padaku membuatku tak tahan dan harus dipaksa melihat mata coklatnya yang setiap waktu selalu membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak. Setiap saat dia selalu mengatakan kalau aku adalah teman baiknya dari kecil. Apa kau tahu Minho, aku sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman baikku. Tapi aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku menyukaimu minho, aku mencintaimu Choi Minho.

"Minnie.." gadis manis disebelahku, Baekkie tiba – tiba memanggil namaku di tengah kesibukanku membaca novel yang baru dipinjamkan Minho padaku. "apa kau masih bertahan? Maksudku.." kali ini dia lebih hati – hati dengan nada bicaranya, "maksudku.. untuk menyukainya?"

Aku tersenyum miris. "menurutmu? Aku rasa kau tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan mu tadi baekkie"

"jadi kau masih menyukainya?" baekkie menatapku dengan sendu. Dan pertanyaannya hanya ku jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"lalu kenapa kau masih tidak menyatakan perasaanmu?" dia mulai menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk.."

"untuk apa? Untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kau selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama setiap kali ku bertanya tentang ini" potongnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam seolah mengintimidasiku. Aku hanya diam dan tetap menatap novel yang tadi kubuca.

"kau pasti punya alasan lain selain itu. Ayo katakan padaku Minnie, aku sahabatmu." Katanya melembut.

"aku takut baekkie.. takut kalau dia selama ini tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadapku. Aku merasa kalau aku telah melampaui 'batas' kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku." Aku kembali tersenyum, tapi sekarang senyum miris lah yang terpasang diwajahku.

Ya, aku selalu merasa kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Aku sadar, aku tak secantik teman – temanku yang lain. Kau bisa dengan mudah memilih gadis mana yang kau sukai. Namun tidak denganku. Aku tidak bisa memilih. Karena memang dari awal, kau telah mengambil seluruh hatiku. Bahkan kau tak menyisakan satupun bagian dari hatiku.

"Minnie ! hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu." Lagi, dan lagi dia datang dengan senyum sejuta karatnya.

"tumben sekali kau mentraktirku? Memangnya ada apa Minho? Rasanya hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, dan hari ulang tahun mu juga sudah kita rayakan seminggu yang lalu. Lalu ?"

"dasar! Ditraktir malah banyak Tanya. Yakin ingin tahu?" tanyanya menambah poin penasaran dihatiku. Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"aku sudah punya pacar!" JDEEEER….! Serasa di sambar petir. Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya itu berhasil membuat seluruh kerja syarafku berhenti. Bukan ini yang ku harapkan. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padamu bahwa aku juga menyukaimu.. tak bisakah aku menjadi gadis beruntung itu?

"benarkah? Selamat Minho." Sekarang ku sadar, kalau aku begitu pengecut. Bahkan aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Meskipun hatiku ingin sekali menjerit dan berlari menjauh darinya. Butiran – butiran air mata ku pun sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"ayo!" katanya senang lalu menarik tanganku. Untuk saat ini, aku seakan enggan untuk melepasnya. Tangannya begitu hangat. Sesaat aku berpikir kalau tangan yang sedang menarikku ini hanya milikku, namun aku tahu kalau tangan ini sudah bukan punyaku. Aku berlari mengikuti tarikan tangannya sambil mengusap air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan. Aku harap dia tidak menoleh kebelakang karena mukaku benar – benar kacau. Biarlah aku menikmati saat – saat dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

'_Minho, aku juga sangat ingin setiap pulang sekolah, duduk manis dibelakang jok motormu dan pulang bersamamu. Aku juga ingin mendengar ucapan selamat malam dan ucapan selamat tidur darimu setiap malam walaupun hanya dari telepon. Aku juga ingin pada hari ulang tahunku kau memberiku kejutan dan kau mengucapkan kata 'I love you' padaku. Aku juga ingin kau mengatakan dengan bangga kepada teman – temanmu kalau aku adalah kekasih mu._

_Namun, aku sadar. Sekarang aku tak mungkin melampaui batas. Dan hal yang aku selalu sesalkan adalah aku tak pernah memberitahumu tentang bagaimana aku selalu memperhatikanmu, bagaimana aku selalu tersipu saat melihat mata coklatmu dan bagaimana aku begitu mencintaimu. Penyesalan tinggalah penyesalan. Dan masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Aku harap dikehidupan yang akan datang aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Good bye my love.'_

_annyeong chingudeul..._

_ff ini adalah karangan dari salah satu admin disini lhooo.._

_jadi, diharapkan untuk menyempatkan diri me_review setelah membaca nya ne.. jangan jadi siders, jadilah good readers... OK? ^^_


End file.
